


王臣·第二十二节·作孽

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 3





	王臣·第二十二节·作孽

第二十二章·作孽

大抵这世界上，还能有人让程砚保持冷静，大概就是屋里头那两位了。程砚没动，到时让话逢有些吃惊，以程砚重视韩仲岐的程度，现在应该旋风一阵刮到姜阑苑，三下五除二解决东里常史的刁钻才对。  
一反常态的某人，转身看向书房，话逢不知道他在看什么，探头要去瞧，就被程砚挡了回来。“侧君位高，东里常史想来也做不出什么逆天的事儿来，你且回去看着吧。”  
话逢在心里腹诽几句，可又不敢多话，只好又匆匆忙忙往回赶。  
不去，自然有不去的理由。东里斛察本就对他不待见，过多的与侧君走动，只会加深东里斛察对韩仲岐的好奇。可这伤疤，揭不得。  
晚膳大概是有些食不知味，三人皆保持了相对默契的沉默，程砚一人伺候着，一会儿给唐忱布菜，一会儿给程谕硕添汤，一会儿又给程谕至倒茶，总归是忙了个底朝天。  
本以为可以休息片刻，偷偷去姜阑苑看看动静，偏不想，唐忱却看中了他。“王叔，今夜让他给朕守夜吧。”  
打人一巴/掌，就得给个甜枣，更何况打的是当,/今/,圣,/上，还不止一巴/掌。于是很会做人的程谕硕，连想都没想的就同意了。程砚是摄/,政//王/府管家，于/情/于/理，派去给陛,下/守/夜，也是理所应当。程砚不敢推,/拒，领.../旨后便引着挨了打的小..皇/.帝往客房去。  
皇帝下榻，理应全府朝拜。可一来，唐忱是因为挨打才留宿，实在不想让外人知道。二来，以摄政王的地位，大概也用不着把规矩做的这么全。  
客房打扫的十分干净，被褥床单都换了全新，甚至连茶盏盆具也一应跟着标准上了套从未开封过的。程砚小心翼翼的伺候着唐忱宽衣，知道这位主儿不久前才挨了打，如今一定心情不爽，便更加谨慎，心都提到嗓子眼，一点一点将人衣服褪下。  
“陛下，府里没有适合您的便衣，这套是为王爷新制的寝衣，尚未用过……”程砚话说到一半，突然被唐忱攥住胳膊，程砚原站在地上，双手捧着衣服，此番却不得不抬头看他。  
唐忱饶有兴趣，不说话，就这么盯着他瞧。  
“陛下有何吩咐。”程砚瞥一眼自己胳膊上的手，敛神低头。  
“程砚，你一直都这么听王叔和三叔的话吗。”唐忱没头没尾的问了句让程砚摸不着头脑的话，心想，这小皇帝怕不是被打傻了吧。  
“两位爷是奴才的主子，奴才不敢违抗。”  
“那朕呢。”  
唐忱收回手，自顾自的接了程砚手里的寝衣，在身上比量一下，宽度长度都大了不少。程砚在脑子里把今日的事儿思量了个遍，也完全没想出来，为何唐忱有此一问。不过脑袋的迟钝，并不影响身体的敏锐。程砚双膝跪地，做出一副诚惶诚恐的模样。“奴才惶恐，陛下是一国之主，奴才……”  
“程砚，你别用这副态度跟朕说话。朕见过你同曹立章针锋相对的模样，也见过你手刃敌人毫不怜惜的狠劲儿。你现在摆出一副奴才的嘴脸，是觉得，朕是个昏/君，需要奉/承？”  
这算不算是，主/债/奴/偿？  
“奴才不敢，奴才只是王府里的一个小管家，之前不识曹世子身份，无意冲撞圣驾，请陛下恕罪。”要不是唐忱提醒，程砚怕是早就不记得，什么时候引起过这位至高无上的君主注意，如今看来，都哪年的破事儿了，居然还能被翻出来。  
“朕很好奇，你明明就不像是个当奴才的，为什么肯屈居在这王府里，甘心低三下四，做这种低/贱的事儿呢。”唐忱把寝衣扔到床上，哎呦一声，倒吸着冷气，鞋也不脱的往床上趴。  
“陛下谬赞，奴才身份卑/微，若非两位爷抬爱，只怕也无法苟活到今日。奴才不敢忘恩，也自知能力有限，只配做个奴才。”这大概就是自作自受，若非当时他故意露出的锋芒，也不会有今日这番话了。  
唐忱用手托腮，歪着个脑袋去瞧底下伏身跪着的人。自那日蒲林园一见，他便对这个奴才起了好奇。以程砚的能耐和长相，放眼连阳内外，只怕也没几个人比的上。“朕很赏识你，如果朕说，要你跟朕回宫，在朕身边伺候，你可愿意？”不待人回答，又立刻跟上一句。“当然不是让你去做内侍，朕给你个特权，不用净身，只伺候朕一人，如何？”  
光天化日下的强抢民男吗这是。  
程砚狠狠翻了个白眼，恨不得扇自己一嘴巴。要是知道当时的举动，会让曹立章到如今都纠缠不休，以及让一国之君对他——挖墙脚。他大概打死，也不会想法子进宫了。“陛下……”  
“程砚，朕年纪不大，耐力也不多，心眼呢也不大。你最好想清楚了再回话。”  
赤./裸./裸的威胁。程砚当真不明白了，到底是是自己种下的恶果，还是他家主子今儿真把人打狠了，不得不用他撒撒气。程砚自然知道，自己面对的是天之骄子，容不得别人说一个不字，更何况，他只是个奴才，碾死他，可能比杀一只鸡还容易。“奴才谢陛下知遇之恩，但奴才粗手笨脚，又不学无术，实在堪当……”  
“好。”唐忱没有再逼迫，朗声打断，继而声音阴森。“不过，即便你是王叔的人，朕也打得吧。”  
“是。奴才以下犯上，请陛下降罪。”程砚伏身更甚，规矩更足，却让唐忱看着更加窝火。  
“那你还等什么。”  
程砚顿了片刻，侧首冲着外头扬声。“来人，传杖。”  
木杖与长凳很快搬到院外，程砚正要退出去，唐忱却不依。“就在屋里吧，程管事毕竟是一府总管，光着下身挨打，传出去也没面子。”  
话里意思清楚而明白，程砚暗自嘀咕自家主子不是东西，打了人不给哄好就往自己这儿扔，怎么样，火还得自己灭。  
小厮没大明白，只瞧着程砚挥挥手，便将东西都搬了进来。与其此刻求饶，还不如不开口的好。程砚很有自知之明，把裤子一褪到底，露出两只修长大腿，以及，光洁臀./肉。  
程砚俯身在长凳上趴好，唐忱没开口，他便也不急，就这么安安分分的趴着。唐忱慢慢从床上爬下来，走到程砚身后，突然瞧着什么，伸手去戳。  
他戳的不是旁物，正是程砚日日含在穴//内的玉//势。这毫无预兆的一戳，惹得程砚脱口而出一声呻./吟。刚出口，便红了脸。  
“这是什么？”唐忱把头低的更低些，伸手便要去拽。  
“回禀陛下，是玉./势。府内规矩，除四位爷以外，所有人等必须日日佩戴，以此提醒众人，循规蹈矩，不可越矩。”程砚强压住内心的耻//辱，一字一句的回应。  
“有趣，朕瞧瞧。”说罢，唐忱已经手到穴//边，作势便拿。  
“陛下！”程砚心下一慌，翻身摔下长凳，急忙摆好姿势跪好。“奴才该死，这玉//势被，被奴才……”那些个话，若是放在程谕硕面前，他也就说了，可唐忱，他毕竟不熟，又是至高无上之人，年纪还比他小上不少，这些个污/秽的话，让他如何说出口。  
唐忱不急，静静等他说。  
“奴才不敢污了陛下双眼，不如让底下人去拿套新的给陛下把玩。”  
“可朕就想要你身体里的那根。不过你说的对，确实脏，朕不碰。”  
就在程砚正要呼出一口气之时，唐忱再次开口。“不如，你撅/起来，亲手拿出来，给朕看看？”


End file.
